Two Parts of the Whole
by konpyu-tamania
Summary: When Soushi comes back will Kazuki be able to stand it? Warning: Shonenai, SPOILERS for ALL the Anime. ::This story has been DROPPED, meaning it will not be finished!::
1. One Step Closer to Home

One Step Closer to Home

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fafner...or any of the characters _

_Warning: Don't read this if you have not seen the ENTIRE series! There are spoilers...and Shounen-Ai (Boy-Boy Love) _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Soushi stood before him, just as he had over a year ago.

Kazuki had been on his way to school and turning a corner had bumped into someone.

Now he stood there, in disbelief, could he be real?

He reached out his hand and traced the scar over Soushi's eye. It was still there, a testimony of a mistake made long ago.

Soushi took Kazuki's hand holding it to his heart. It was warm, even in the winter breeze that swept the island.

Tears began to roll down his cheeks; Soushi smiled warmly and pulled him close, holding him tightly, as if he might be taken away.

"It's really you…" Kazuki finally choked out.

"We promised we would come back, didn't I?" Soushi asked, his voice sounded distant and strange.

"We?" He pushed away looking into Soushi's grey eyes. "You're – no you're not! You can't be!" pushing away and backing up.

Soushi only looked puzzled, then frowned. "Kazuki, it's –"

"No, it's not you! You're – you're one of them!"

Soushi shook his head, "Kazuki, listen, it's still me. And I still want to be with you. If you will still let me…" He reached out a hand to Kazuki's shoulder, but it was slapped away. It hurt him to see Kazuki this was, he hadn't wanted to go away for so long. It was just something that needed to be done.

More tears streamed down Kazuki's face and he wiped them away. He turned to leave but found Soushi's arm around his.

"Kazuki, it was something I had to do, but I still love you. I hope you know that." He pulled him close, held him, and kissed his left eye, the same place that his scar was. "We are two parts of a whole, and that can never change."

Kazuki broke free and ran, not looking back. As Soushi watched he realized it would take time for Kazuki to fully heal. But he was willing to wait for as long as that might take.

かずき：そうし…どうしたんですか？

そうし：大じょぶ…僕はあなたに愛しています。

Japanese Translation

そうし…どうしたんですか？- Kazuki: Soushi...what happened/are you alright?

大じょぶ…僕はあなたに愛しています。- Soushi: I'm fine...I love you.


	2. Lost Pieces

Lost Pieces

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fafner...or any of the characters _

_Warning: Don't read this if you have not seen the ENTIRE series! There are spoilers...and Shounen-Ai (Boy-Boy Love) _

_Notes: Someone asked the relevance of the Japanese at the end of the last chapter…well, in my mind Kazuki asks the question: Are you alright? And Soushi replies with: I'm fine…but there is so much more he wants to say/ to tell Kazuki, but he can't express them…heh well if you're still confused make up your own reason for them to say those things…_

_This is so bizarre…this fic started as a one shot…well now it has two chapters! And yes there will be at least a third one for everyone's enjoyment!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kazuki sat up in bed that night looking at the picture all of them had taken together on that first day at Alvis. Everyone so happy and carefree; knowing nothing of the impending death and destruction that was soon to befall them. He focused on Soushi's image, but unlike before now he only saw what his friend had become, Festum.

He put the picture down, telling himself that it wasn't really Soushi. But the incident kept playing over and over, and each time it seemed more like Soushi could be right; that it _was_ really him. Closing his eyes he fell asleep and drifted into one of the many dreams that had tortured him during the past year.

They were standing on the beach, all of them, watching themselves battle Festums over the ocean. One by one the others started to disappear, as their Fafner was defeated. Kazuki turned to Soushi who had run farther down the beach and started to chase him. He was saying something, but the sounds of the surf and the battles drowned out his voice. This time however Kazuki was able to catch up with Soushi and hugged him, not willing to let go. Soushi kept talking, but Kazuki didn't hear him, even now that they were so close. Kazuki decided that they didn't need words.

_As they stood there however Soushi began to change form. Kazuki was soon enmeshed in a sticky goop that only held him tighter as he tried to get away. Soushi was silently yelling at him, trying to reach out a hand to him for help. Kazuki just shook his head and backed away more, watching in horror as the Festum engulfed his friend. The last thing he saw of Soushi was the scar that cut through his left eye. He heard Soushi finally scream his name through the Festum before both of them disappeared leaving the beach empty except for the ringing of Soushi's scream._

He woke up clutching the photograph tightly in one hand. Quickly dropping it he pulled on his jacket and shoes and walked down to the waterfront just in time to see the sun rise. He slowed his breathing trying to erase the image of the dream, but then wondered if it was really the dream he wanted to erase. He turned and looked up at the dark shapes that covered the hills that ran through the middle of the island. He saw someone walking toward him but couldn't tell who it was in the dim light. The figure spotted him and stopped, lingering in the shadows, refusing to come any closer. Kazuki walked closer, trying to recognize who it was by the way they stood, or the way their hair fell around their shoulders.

Finally close enough to see who it was he asked one question, "Why does there always have to be pieces missing from our puzzle?"


End file.
